Danse avec les Ombres
by Bvv31389
Summary: Dans le Temple de l'eau, Link a affronté Shadow Link, et par le fait même a vaincut ses démons. Mais quels étaient ces démons? ONE-SHOT


**N/A** : Ma première fic de Zelda. YOUHOU! Il y a certaines choses que je doit expliquer, parce que sinon ça peut paraître bizarre. Je suis Québécoise (et fière de l'être!) donc, le jeu ne se trouve pas version française ici. C'est un peu une bonne chose, car c'est une des raisons qui font que je comprends très bien l'anglais... mais je ne connais pas les noms des choses, endroits, personnes en français... donc je les ai tous écrit en anglais. J'ai traduit Hero of Time parce que c'est facile, mais tout le reste est en anglais... si vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle, demandez le moi dans une review...

Disclaimer : Link est caché dans mon grenier. Le problème est que ma petite soeur ne veut pas me laisser passer. Il ne me reste plus que Sheik dans mon garde-robe... ce qui est déjà pas mal. Par contre, les droits du jeux sont à Shigeru Myamoto.

* * *

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher sur Hyrule. Au milieu d'Hyrule Field, un jeune homme chevauchait. Ce jeune homme était le Héro du Temps, Link. Sur sa jument Epona, il espérait pouvoir arriver au village le plus proche avant la nuit. Il n'avait presque plus de provisions, et il voulait se reposer, car franchement, le Fire Temple l'avait épuisé.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Le village vers lequel il se dirigeait était un petit village, confortable, chaleureux, accueillant. C'était rare dans ce monde, ce monde où régnait Ganondorf, le pire des tyrans. Ce village était le seul qui n'avait jamais été pillé par les troupes de Ganondorf, ou brûlé jusqu'à ne plus exister, ce qui n'était pas rare non plus.

Alors qu'il atteignait le sommet de la colline, son coeur s'arrêta de battre dans sa poitrine.

Un grand nuage de fumée se dessinait à l'horizon.

Craignant le pire, Link envoya Epona dans une course effrénée et put enfin voir la raison de cette fumée.

Le village brûlait.

Si possible, Epona se mit à courir encore plus vite, comme si elle aussi voulait atteindre le village immédiatement. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur du village, Link put remarquer que la Résistance était déjà là, menée par Sheik. Quelques dizaines d'hommes se battaient à côté des villageois contre les hommes qui s'étaient enrôlés dans l'armée de Ganondorf.

Le jeune homme sauta en bas de sa monture, dégaina la Master Sword et se joignit à la Résistance. Sheik le remarqua et lui fit un signe de la tête, signifiant qu'il était reconnaissant. Link n'en prit même pas compte, tant il était concentré. Ce village avait toujours été un havre pour lui, un endroit où il pouvait se réfugier entre deux temples et oublier que ce monde n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu avant son sommeil prolongé. Ganondorf n'avait jamais attaqué ce village. Il savait que c'était à cause de lui, Link, que ceci arrivait. Et il ne laisserait pas des gens périr par sa faute. Il ne remarqua même pas que la pluie avait commencé à tomber.

Mais il remarqua bien vite qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Il n'y avait déjà presque plus de villageois, et le village presque en entier était brûlé. C'est alors que Link commença à ressentir une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

La rage.

Assommant un des soldats marqué par le Triforce of Power, signe de Ganondorf, il remarqua quelque chose. Un des soldats s'était éloigné de la mêlée et s'attaquait à une petite fille. Cette fille n'avait pas plus de cinq ans. Le soldat la menaçait de la pointe de son épée, alors que la petite fille pleurait dans la boue, sans défense, et il semblait y prendre un malin plaisir.

Le Héro du Temps commença à courir, priant les Déesses pour qu'il arrive à temps. Tandis même qu'il s'approchait, le soldat le remarqua. Le temps sembla se ralentir alors que l'homme enfonça son épée dans l'abdomen de la fillette, la pointe sortant dans son dos.

Link cria et redoubla d'efforts, arrivant au côté de la fillette. Il s'agenouilla et prit la main de la fillette dans la sienne, cherchant désespérément une bouteille de Red Potion avec son autre main dans une de ses poches de cuir attachées à sa ceinture. Puis il arriva ce qu'il redoutait. Les sanglots de la petite fille s'arrêtèrent et la main dans la sienne devint molle et sans vie.

Link entendit alors un rire. Un rire cruel et froid. Il leva la tête et vit la source de ce rire. Le soldat.

Link n'avait jamais comprit l'expression voir rouge. Il n'avait jamais cru cela possible. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il voyait avait un contour rouge. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il était enragé. Et cet homme allait payer.

Il dégaina de nouveau son épée, et fonça vers l'homme, qui avait arrêté de rire en le voyant se lever. Il essaya de parer le coup de Link, mais le Héro était trop rapide pour lui. D'un mouvement du poignet, l'épée de l'homme vola dans les airs et la lame de la Master Sword s'enfonca dans son poignet, touchant l'os. Le cri de douleur que cela lui arracha fit sourire Link. Il fit un bond vers l'arrière et bougea son bras dans un arc horizontal, créant une profonde coupure sur le torse du soldat. Un autre cri de douleur. Un autre sourire tordu.

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait? Huh?" demanda le jeune homme alors que le soldat tombait à genoux. Il lui assena un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit tomber sur le dos et crier une nouvelle fois. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être celui sans défense? RÉPONDS!" cria-t-il lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune réponse, et donna à l'homme un coup de pied au visage, qui le fit voler plusieurs mètres plus loin. "J'espère que tu aimes ça." Un autre coup de pied, dans le dos. Link ressentit de la satisfaction au bruit de craquement qu'il entendit, et au cri de pure agonie de l'homme. "Parce que c'est la dernière chose que tu ressentiras toi aussi avant de mourir. Comme cette fillette." Il leva son épée. "Dit au revoir."

Alors qu'il allait porter le coup fatal, un bras attrapa le sien. "Link!" C'était Sheik. "Link! Arrête! Ce n'est pas un monstre! C'est un homme!"

"Non, Sheik! C'est un monstre! Regarde ce qu'il a fait à cette fillette!"

Les yeux rouges de Sheik se fixèrent sur la fillette, et ils se remplirent d'une tristesse infinie.

"Ce n'est pas une raison, Link." dit-il doucement en retournant son regard sur le jeune homme. "Tu n'es pas comme ça. Ne t'abaisses pas à leur niveau."

"Qui te dit ça? Huh? Qui te dit que je ne suis pas un meurtrier? Il mérite de mourir!"

"Link…" Sheik lâcha finalement le bras de Link. "Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, fais le. Mais tu dois savoir une chose."

"Quoi?"

"Je vis dans ce monde depuis sept ans, Link. J'ai vu la mort, la destruction. J'ai vu des choses que personne n'aurait du voir… j'ai eu peur. Des centaines de fois. Mais la fois où j'ai eu le plus peur… c'est maintenant."

"Quoi?" répéta Link, mais sur un ton confus.

"J'ai peur pour toi, Link. Peur que tu ne deviennes quelqu'un que tu n'es pas."

Link baissa les yeux. Ils tombèrent sur la lame de la Master Sword.

Elle était tachée de sang.

"Oh, Nayru…" ses doigts s'écartèrent, et son épée tomba sur le sol. "Nayru… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"

* * *

Link se hissa sur la platforme grâce à son hookshot et vit une porte barrée. Il soupira, plongea la main dans une de ses nombreuses poches de cuir attachées à sa ceinture et en retira une clé. 

"C'est ma dernière," dit-il à sa fée, Navi. "J'espère que ce temple est presque fini. Water Temple… je dirais plus Maze Temple, oui."

"C'est vrai qu'il est compliqué. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne doit plus être très long."

Link poussa la porte et se trouva dans une pièce plutôt singulière. Le plancher était un miroir immense recouvert de quelques pouces d'eau. Au milieu se trouvait une île et un arbre, et à l'autre bout une porte. Il se dirigea vers la porte, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas barrée aussi. Passant par la petite île, il se sentit bizarre. Une fois de retour sur le miroir, il baissa le regard pour voir sa réflexion… et ne la vit pas. C'est alors qu'une voix doucereuse dit derrière lui :

"Meurtrier…"


End file.
